Hugs
by Awesomeuoossss
Summary: Kim loves hugs and so, does Jack. Every time those two hug, some uncontrollable force seems to have them leaning in and almost kissing but, always get interrupted . What happens when Kim's raped and jack comes to the rescue? When they hug afterwords, what happens when no is around to interrupt the them and they go through with it? Will it change they rest of their lives? Review!
1. Millie!

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews. I don't own kickin' it (this goes for the whole story!)**

KIM'S POV

Hugs. I love hugs. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, give hugs to everyone, yes; I know what your thinking _What about perverts_? Well, let's just say the only places I go to are school and the dojo, so I don't have that much to worry about. Anywhere else I go to, I'm always in the protection of Jack. Jack. He soooo cute and every time I look at him I just get lost in the two pools of Chocola-wait what am I saying. Get it together! Just because he's decent looking doesn't mean I have a crush him.

_Yes you do!_

No I don't and who are you?

_I'm your mind and I'm telling you, you soooo like him!_

Ugh, I slap my mind in the face. My plan backed fired when, I realized I just slapped my own face. Oh well.

"Honey, your aunt and uncle are here." My mom yelled upstairs to me.

"But, dads not home!" I said as I ran downstairs.

"Yes I am" dad said.

"Oh….well, that was a major blonde moment." I replied. Let's just say I have a lot of those. I am a straight A student but, when I walk out of those school doors, my mind draws a blank. I am more book smart, then I am street smart.

"Kim!" yelled Millie. She was my cousin/best friend (that's a girlJ). We used to do everything together until, she moved away. "Millie!"

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Awesome and yourself?"

"Never better!" After catching up a bit, she even thought I liked Jack. Humph! I do not like Jac-ok well, maybe a little bit.

"Just say you like him and I-I um, I will not hit you with this pillow!" Mille said playfully/threateningly as she picked up a pillow.

"No!" She then started hitting me with a pillow over and over and over again. "Ok, fine I like him!"

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I kne-Umph!" Then I hit her with a pillow.

"Ha ha gotcha!" We then just started catching up even more and, well, I won't go into the details but, let's just say we got a total of one hour of sleep. (Their cousins are staying the night.)

JACK'S POV

"Hey, yo dude, why you look so glum?" asked Jerry.

"Huh...Oh...well...I-ah I-um I-was" I was trying to think of an excuse to get my out of saying Kim. I may have a tiny little crush on Kim but, she will never feel the same way right, so why bother? The reason I feeling glum was because Kim was not here, she was with relatives.

"Thinking about Kim?" asked Milton.

"Whaaat? Pssht No." I said as my voice was going higher.

"Mmmhmmm" they all said in unison. Creepy, right?

"Um, so I guess I'll see you guys later then?" It was getting late and I really needed to pee.

"Yeah, sure!" they all said in unison.

"Guys, would you please stop with the unison! It's driving me nuts!"

"Okay, okay. See you tomorrow Jack." said Eddie.

"Bye"

KIM'S POV

I groaned in pain trying to wake up. I'm a not a morning person! "Kim, let's go our mom's and dad's have something to tell us!" Millie said while jumping up and down on my bed. I hoped out of bed put on my slippers and robe and went to go brush my teeth. When I got done, Millie was pacing with excitement. "Let's go!" Millie said. "I'm starving!"

"Geez who peeded in your cereal this morning?"

"No one, I haven't had breakfast yet! If you didn't have to look perfect for Jack, I could be shoving down two pancakes and listening to the great and exciting news!"

"Excuse me, for your information; I'm not seeing him today." I said as I walked toward the door. "Owww!" I said as I hit my toe on the side of the door, "Ok that thing moved! It totally ruined the dramaticness of the moment!" I said while she just couldn't stop laughing at me.

"Come one, lets go." She said.

"Well, you guys, here's the news, Aunt Kelly and Uncle Lane are moving to Seaford!" said my mom.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Millie and I both screamed!

**Hey, so what did you think? REVIEW! I know it's short but, I'm just getting started!**


	2. I got Kissed!

**Thank You! I know this is my first fanfic but, you guys make it seem like I've been writing for years! Thanks again! Oh, and thank you 88madison88 for the help!**

JACK'S POV

Ugh, what am I going to do today? Eddie and Milton are visiting family in Colorado and Jerry was hitting on girls left and right and Kim well, I guess is hanging out with Millie. Don't get me wrong Millie sounds cool but, Kim, she gives me butterflies and I wouldn't want to embarrass her in front of Millie.

KIM'S POV

"I can't believe you're moving here!" I said as I closed my bedroom door.

"I know right but, I wonder why they waited to tell me now?"

"Probably because, they know you can't keep a secret to save your live!"

"I can so!"

"Yeah right. I have to go pee be right back." As I turn around I walk into the wall. I swear the door to the bathroom right here. I turn around to see her laughing hysterically.

"That never happened!" I said.

"Sure it didn't"

"Shut it!"

LINE BREAK

"So what do you want to do now?" Millie asked.

"How 'bout we go to the mall?

"Sounds like a plan!"

JACK'S POV

I was currently breathing in the fresh air of the mall. Boy is that nice! I still have nothing to do. It's a Saturday and me, Jack Brewer, have no plans. I've already talked to Eddie and Milton, and Jerry was too busy hitting on girls to hang out and Kim wa-

"Jack?" asked a way to familiar voice. I turned around to see the one and only Kim Crawford. She hugged me and of course I couldn't miss an opportunity like this so I obviously hugged back. While we were still hugging I said "Hey Kimmy."

"Owww!" I said as she punched me in the back. "Don't call me Kimmy!" We eventually pull away from the hug but, we stayed in each other's arms. I was looking in to the big, brown eyes when suddenly something pulled our lips together. We are almost ther- "aaaccccc" Millie was clearly her throat at the awkward moment.

"Oh um….Millieweshouldgo!" Kim said fastly with her face bright red. I'm sure mine was the same color.

"Uh, bye."

"Bye."

KIMS POV

I can't believe this, no way did this just happen! _Would he have kissed me?_ "KKKKIIIIMMMM!" yelled Millie, "I've called your name like five times."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Well, it's getting late. Wanna go home?" asked Millie.

"Nah, I think I'll hang here a bit."

"Suit yourself." I watched as she walked away. _Would we have kissed? This is just so unreal! I wonder if it will be awkward on Monday at school. We're best-friends, best-friends don't kiss_. I check the time it see it's says 10:46. Well, I guess I should go home. Part of me says you got to get home, take the short cut but, the other part of me says this is bad news, go the long way. I ended up taking the short cut; little did I know what was coming my way. "Hey cutie." said a guy who stopped in front of me. I could smell the liquor on his breath. Just a few seconds later, two guys come out from behind and I was about to start kicking butt but, the two guys from behind grabbed me by my forearms. Next thing I know, I was being slammed into the alley's "walls." I was tied up by my wrists and pinned with nails to the wall. They were touching me _everywhere_. I screamed.

"Please stop!"

JACK'S POV

I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk in the alley. Yeah, I know it's not the nicest place but, it's surprisingly clams me. I know right, Weird? Suddenly I heard a girl scream and say" Please stop!" I ran to go help the girl. I may not know the girl but, the least I could do is save her virginity.

KIM'S POV

By this time, all I had on was underwear. It was about to be pulled off when suddenly, a boy comes. Let me tell you, HE KICKED BUTT! I heard a ripping sound and then I realized the ropes were breaking. "Yesss, I'm free, I-was all I said before I blacked out. I guess when the ropes ripped; I fell and hit my head.

JACK'S POV

I walk over to the girl her who fell. When I see her face fully, I could feel my eyes become glassy. It's was Kim. Kim Crawford. I lay her head down in my lap and straight to stroke her hair.

KIM'S POV

I woke up to see the boy who saved me stroking my hair. I was now in a huge shirt covering my body like it was a dress. I could see the boy was shirtless and when my eyes were completely open, I realize it was Jack. I sit up and hug him and he hugged me back. We pull away but, we were still in each other's arms, just like earlier today.

"Soooo…..Thank You!" I blurted out. He just smiles. We are looking into each other's eyes and BOOM; we both start to lean forward. His nose brushed up against mine and not even a second later, we were kissing. The kiss was indescribable. We pull back and we look at each smiling. He picks me up and he carries me home. What a GENTLEMAN! I know, I know, you just got raped, why are you happy? I was just kissed by the infamous JACK BREWER! AHHHH!

**Well, there's the second chapter, please give me feed back!**


	3. WE GOT TO KEEP IT A SECRET!

**I just want to say thank you following this story/me. Now on with the story!**

JACK'S POV (the next morning)

I still can't believe Kim got raped last night. Of all the people they could've picked, they had to pick Kim. MY KIM! Well, she's not MY Kim. Yet. After we kissed last night, I don't know where it puts us at. I really want her to be my girlfriend but, I don't know if she feels the same way. I mean, she kissed me back. That's a sign. Right?

KIM'S POV

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled, "He kissed me, he really kissed me!" Then I started to dance. Trust me, if you saw me dancing, you would be scarred for life. "OWWW!" I yelled (If you hadn't noticed I LOVE yelling.) as I hit my toe and the foot of my bed. Ugh, I just realized today is Monday, I have school. What time is it? Come on, where is my clock? "Mom, did you take my cloc-Oh wait its right here, never mind!" I get dressed in a red and black leopard print tank top and a cute mid-thigh black skirt and I put black down to the ankle leggings under it, to make more modest. I don't want to be another Donna. Donna Tobin. Ugh, she's been my chief tormentor since the 4th grade. She's has a major crush on Jack. Which just so happens to be another reason why I hate her. At least Jack shows zero interest in her. I grab my leather jacket and my mid-calf combat boots and head out the door.

MILTON'S POV (at the end of the day)

"Have you guys noticed how clingy Jack and Kim have been to each other?" I asked Eddie and Jerry.

"Yeah, I know and have you seen how many bruises Kim has?" asked Jerry.

"Maybe they were wrestling and Kim got hurt and Jack is trying to make it up to her." said Eddie.

"Yeah, your probably right." said Jerry.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Of course I'm right!" replied Eddie.

"Hey guys," said Jack. We replied with a series of hey's and yo's. Once again, Kim is with Jack. What a surprise!

"You guys want to go get some ice-cream?" asked Kim.

"Sure." We all said.

KIM'S POV

We were all out getting ice-cream when Donna and her posse walked in.

"Oh watch guys, put on her sunglasses, Milton's hair could blind you!" said Donna. Milton just looked down in shame.

"What are you doing here, Donna?" asked Jack.

"We thought we would get some ice-cream to treat our-selves after our cheer-leading practice, since we did such a great work-out. Even though we don't need to, since we are already skinny." said Donna flirtatiously.

"You know what Donna; I really like your cheer outfit." I said.

"Thanks Kim.

"I bet it just goes with everything."

"Yes, it does."

"Let's find out." I said as I smashed ice-cream all over her shirt.

"KIM! You little jerk!"

"Yes, yes I am, but someday I may just grow out of that but, you, you will never stop being a bitch!" **(AN: princess dairies anyone?)**

"Kelly (the store owner) did you just see what she did!" Donna asked/yelled to Kelly.

"No, sorry I didn't" she replied.

"Tootles!" said Kim as she walked out the door.

"Ugh!" yelled Donna. The guys just should there in shock but, after a few seconds they burst out laughing. They knew I was tough but, they never thought I'd do this. Well, I proved them wrong!

JACK'S POV

No way! That did not just happen. That was unbelievable! I can't believe she stood up to her like that. That's my girl. Wait! She's not MY girl…yet. Oh yeah, I need to talk to her about the kiss. Today has been so hectic; I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her about it. "Hey Kim, wait up!" I saw her turn the corner of the street she and I lived on. Good thing we are neighbors. She stopped, turned around, and smiled. Gosh, I love that smile. That smile could make any guy melt. "Hey Jack!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, about last nigh-"

"I know, I know I've been thinking about it too."

"I-"

"If you want to just forget about it, it's fine with me."

"I don't want to forget about it! All I want to do is be with you and only you! The one and only Kimberly Anne Crawford!"

"Really?"

"Really." I didn't notice until now but, we were only 1 ½ inches apart. My eyes looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. We both started to lean in and I couldn't wait to have the feeling of her mouth on mine. Closer. Closer! Closer! I couldn't wait so I sped it up by leaning in faster and not even a second later our lips were together. The kiss was even better than last night and let me tell you last night's kiss was awesome. After about 5 minutes, air was necessary, so we reluctantly pull apart. I couldn't help but stare at her and she was doing the same thing back. We just stood their smiling like idiots.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?

"How are we going to tell the guys and Millie?

"I don't know but, let's keep it a secret until later. Ok?"

"Ok."

After we said our good-byes, I was smiling like an idiot the rest of the day.

KIM'S POV

I ran into the house dancing like an idiot; little did I know that Millie was behind me watching me dance like an idiot. "Why are you so happy?" Millie asked.

"No reason."

"Because you ran into dancing and mumbling something like 'He kissed me.' What's going on?"

"Whaaat?"

"Yeah, and I know there's something going on between you and Jack and I will get to the bottom of it." she said with her finger under my noise. Did I mention I have personal space issues? I gulped. Oh no! What am I going to do?

**So what did you think? Don't worry, I will be posting daily, now that I know how to put new chapters in. :) REVIEW!**


	4. This will be harder than we thought!

**THANK YOU! Thanks for all the reviews I gotten. If I could, I'd thank you like a million times!**

KIM'S POV

It's been two days since Millie threatened me. Jack and I had to be more careful around her then we did the guys. Don't get me wrong, the guys are cool but, sometimes they can be a little clueless. I checked the time and it said 8:06. Yikes! I got to go get ready for school. I changed into my black tee-shirt and mid-thigh black and red plaid skirt with a black belt on it. I put on some fish neck tights and my mid-calf combat boots. **(AN: If you hadn't noticed, I'm gothic. I not mean or anything but, I love the color black.) ** I straightened my honey-blonde hair and grabbed my black leather jacket with the red stripe down the arms and headed for the door. By the time I got to school it was 8:27. 3 minutes to spare. Awesome! I was grabbing my book for bio, when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach and I felt a head on my left shoulder. In an instant, I knew it was Jack, because if any other guy tried to do that, he would end up in the nurse's office. Trust me, I've done it before. Before I turn around, I make sure no one's looking, by that time they all went class. "Do you really think I would be that careless?" asked Jack as I turned around and put my arms around his neck while his arms were wrapped around my waist. "I can never be too sure." I defended myself.

"Come on, we got to get to class."

"Ok." I replied. I gave him a peck on the lips, which he turned the kiss longer and deeper. Reluctantly, we pull away from each other and walk to class. The day went by surprisingly quick. I was putting away my books when Millie runs up next to me. I hope she hadn't seen us in the hall because, that would totally ruin the _not telling anyone_ plan.

"Kim, I have to go but, I'll see you tomorrow." She said breathlessly. Apparently, she ran to find me.

"Ok, bye!" She started to walk off when I yelled after her, "Wait, I didn't give you a hug!" **(AN: Elf anyone?)**

"NOOOO! You know I don't like hugs!"

"But, I do. So, come here!" As I reached in to her, she bent down. This made me look like and idiot, because I was hugging air.

"Hey!" I yelled. After we ran around the school a few times (trying to get a hug), I managed to get a side hug out of her.

"That's not how you give a hug." said a way too familiar voice. I turned around to face Jack and I smiled. "This is how you give a hug." said Jack. I didn't know what he was planning until; he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, I did a huge mistake! I looked into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Before, you know it we were both leaning in. "Um excuse me, can I have my hug now? So I can leave." Millie said frustrated. "Ok, um, sure!" I could feel my face becoming beat red. I looked at Jack and his face was the same way. This was embarrassing! "Ok, soooo, um, I going to go now." said Millie. I could she thought the moment was awkward. I gave her my hug and said whispered in my hear, _I am watching you!_ Ok, sometimes she can be a little creepy but, I still love her. She turned to leave but, before she did, she put two fingers up to her eyes and did the same to mine. Ok, we have got to watch out.

MILLIE'S POV (4 days later)

I went through the school doors because the principal wanted to see me; little did I know Jack and Kim we already there. I turned the corner and I saw something I probably shouldn't have. Jack and Kim were making out. MAKING OUT! I couldn't believe it. Kim jack sitting on Jack's lap and Jack had his hands on her hips to keep her steady. I wanted to scream but, I stayed quiet, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I took out my phone took a bunch of pictures; it would be good blackmailing opportunity. When I thought it was the best time to ruin the moment, I yelled "What the heck!" They looked at me with shocked faces.

**So what did you think? Oh and please give me some ideas to write about. J I know it was short but, I make up for it tomorrow! I promise!**


	5. Help me, Jack!

**I know the last chapter was short, so I decided to do a long one today. J**

KIM'S POV

This is not good! What are we going to do?

"Oh, hi, Millie!" I said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, the principal wanted to ask me something. The more important question here is; why are you two sucking each other's faces off?" I look at Jack for some help with the answer.

"Oh, um, she was bit by a rattle snake and I was sucking the poison out of her." Jack said. Really Jack, really?

"Oh really? Then why did you have your hands on her hips and why did she have her hands behind your neck?"

"To get a better angle."

"Then why did it look so passionate and why is she still sitting in your lap?"

"One, we were just getting in he mood and two, because she's warm."

"Then, why were you kissing him back." She said while directly the story toward me.

"Oh, well, you know, just in case the poison got into his mouth. We wouldn't want him to die, now would we?" I replied.

"You guys do know your story is invalid. They are no rattle snakes in Seaford California." **(AN: I don't really know if that's true or not.)**

"Oh"

"I can't believe you guys are together!" This is amazing! I knew it, I knew it, I, I, I knew it!" she said while dancing.

"You mean you're not mad?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! Kick prevails!"

"Kick?"

"Hey kick…your couple name."

"Ohhhh."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." she said while slapping my hard arm. I winced in pain.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Millie, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone this! Ok?

"Ok"

"I was rapped about a week ago." She just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'll kill him." She said as she sped of to the principles office.

JACK'S POV

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen today!"

"Yeah me neither." she replied.

"Do you think she'll tell any one?"

"I doubt it. Millie's not like that."

"Were did we leave off?" She giggled after I said that. Gosh, I love that giggle. I realized Kim was still sitting in my lap so; I started to lean forward, with her doing the same motion. This kiss wasn't exactly filled with love. It was filled with more hunger, lust, and passion. Since we were sitting down, I picked her up, swung her legs around my waist, and pushed her up against the lockers. I swepted **(AN: not sure if that's how you spell the word) **my tongue across her lip and in less than a second she give me access. We were battling for dominance and I was debating whether or not to let her win but, I couldn't wait so I turned on the heat. I won. I swear, I completely her whole mouth to memory. Soon air was necessary, so I decided to plant kisses down her neck. I didn't want this moment to stop. "Jaaaacccckkkkk!" she moaned. I love it when she calls out my name. "We have to stop. Look at the time. People are starting to come in." I reluctantly pull away. I looked at the time and I realized, it's been twenty minutes since Millie left. "Ok" I reply.

JERRY'S POV

"I'm worried about Kim. Her bruises are still there. Jack must've whacked her good." said Milton.

"Yeah I know. Jack's bruises never last that long. TRUST ME; I know how long they last. It's been a week already and they've barely faded." I replied.

"Maybe they aren't Jack's bruises. Maybe we got it all wrong." Milton looked over to their lockers and said, "They are right over there. Let's ask 'em."

JACK'S POV

We are over at our lockers getting our books, when Jerry and Milton cam over. "Hey's guys, where's Eddie?" asked Kim.

"Oh, he's at Cello practice. He won't be here.' said Milton.

"Sooooo…..How'd you get those bruises? Did Jack give 'em o you? Were you wrestling when it happened?" Jerry blurted out.

"Smooth Jerry, Smooth." Milton told Jerry. Kim looked at me frantically. I knew she was a terrible liar and not goo under pressure.

"Yeah, that's what happe-"I said but, Kim interrupted me

"I got raped a week ago!" I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Kim, I thought you didn't wan to tell anyone because, you didn't want the pity." I said still shocked.

"Well, they had tom know sometime. There are best friends, they deserve to know." The guys just stood there as still as statues. I looked over a Kim and she had a shocked/scared face. I look at what's she's looking at and I realize it's the guys who tried to rape her walking into Seaford high.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jerry said still shocked.

"Tho-Those a-are the- the g-g-guys." Kim stuttered. Jerry jumped up and tried to run after them but, luckily I got him. He would've been torn to pieces.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing? I can take 'em. I am a yellow belt! Duh!" Jerri said

"Dude, you would've been torn to pieces."

'I don't care, no one hurts Kim, and she's my best friend that's a girl."

"You better not have said she was your girlfriend." I retorted.

"Why"

"NO REASON!" I realize Kim hasn't said a word. Suddenly, the loud speaker blared and said _Attention, Attention everyone, we have three new students, Riley, Peter, and Adam. Please say hello boys, __Hi and a special hi to the wonderful Kim Crawford.__ Great, thank you boys. Have a nice day everyone._ "Um, hey guys, is it a okay if I hide out in the bathroom the whole day?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim!" said Milton.

"I'll be in the broken one, down the hall way, the one nobody uses. So people don't ask why I am not in class."

"Ok, we will check up on you every period" I said.

"Thanks." And with that, she was off.

RILEY'S POV

"Now, where is she? We didn't finish what we started." I said and laughing.

'I don't know but, we will find her!" said Peter and Adam.

"Perfect!"

KIM'S POV

I am soooo bored! Suddenly, I heard voices outside. They said,

"Now, where is she? We didn't finish what we started." someone said while laughing. I recognized it was Riley.

'I don't know but, we will find her!" said two other voices. Those voices obviously belonged to Peter and Adam.

"Perfect!" said Riley. I gulped. That dude scares me. I check the time, first period is almost over. The guys will be coming soon to check on me. Suddenly, I heard those evil voices again.

"Hey boss, what does this door lead to?" I gasped. "Um, did someone just gasp?"

"I don't know, open it and find out." I tried to make myself as small a possible but, it didn't work, Peter found me. "Boss, you aren't going to believe this. Guess who I found!"

"Who did you fin- Oh, look what we have here!" Riley said, "You know, you and your boyfriend caused me and my boys here a lot of trouble. We have been tracking you since you were five. Don't you remember?

FLASHBACK

"Hey 'Kenzie? I asked. I was five then and my sister was 7. We were walking home form karate class. She and I were like best friends. We did everything together- Karate, Cooking class, etc.

"Yeah.'

"Do you know any shortcuts-I'm tired"

"Yeah, turn to your right."

"Hey there, cute thing." said someone behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You're worst nightmare." He grabbed her and took her some where else. I sat there crying."

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was you?" I asked.

"Yes, and I watched you grow to become a very pretty girl." He showed pictures of me t my karate tournaments, the beach, the school talent patent, etc.

"You sicko!"

"Well, it's about to get a lot worse!" he said while laughing. By now, he was sitting next to me and he started to put his hand on the upper-inside thigh when suddenly someone yelled, "Get your freakin' hands off of her!" In an instant, I could tell it was Jack. Thank goodness! "Jack!" I yelled/whimpered. "Help me!"

"You just had to ruin everything again, didn't you?" said Peter.

"Yes, well, pretty much." The next thing I know Jack is sitting beside me with his arm around me and all the guys are knocked out cold. Jack kissed my forehead and I said "Those sickos have been following me for 10 years." I showed them the pictures.

"Wow!"

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" asked Jerry as he barged in.

"Kim, what's wrong." asked Milton. I hadn't realized I was crying until now.

**1,476 WORDS! WOW! THAT TOOK HOURS. WHAT DID YA THINK?**


	6. AN

**Hey, y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in 3 days. Friday there was school, chores, karate practice, and a sleepover. Saturday I had my friend's piano recital, chores, and family night. Sunday I had Church, friend's house and Bible study. So, once again, I am truly sorry. So here's the big news, you know I update about everyday but, since my life has gotten busier, I am only going to update on Friday's or Saturday's. PLEASE, don't hate me. Sorry!**


	7. AN- SORRY!

**I'm am soooo truly sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. School has been hectic and and have absolutely no new ideas for my story. PM or REVIEW more ideas for me. Sorry again!**


	8. What?

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated but, why bore you with my lame excuses? **

MILTON'S POV

"Hey Jerry, we should probably go check up on Kim now." I said.

"Fiiiinnnneeee! Jack is probably already there. They soooo like each other!"

"Yeah, I know. They can not take there eyes of each other." I said while we were walking to the abandoned bathroom.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Jerry asked as he barged in. I look over to see Kim crying, with Jack's arm around her. I could tell Jerry saw it too because, he was about to crack up when he saw Jack with his arm around Kim.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I asked when I realized she was crying,

"I-i-i-it happ-happe-happened ag-agai-again!" Kim stuttered.

I went and put an arm around her when, I saw Jack glaring at me. Geez. What is up with him? "Well, turns out they been tracking Kim for quiet some time now." Jack explained for Kim. "Look at all those pictures." He said while pointing to a bunch of pictures.

"What, sickos!" cried Jerry.

"They are right over there, knocked out cold." Jack said.

"Did you call the cops?" I asked.

"No but, they would have been a good idea." Jack said has he took out his phone and called the cops on those guys. I didn't hear much of the conversation; because I was eyeing the bad guys. One of them started to wake up. Oh know. I have to do something! They could go after Kim! Just when he tried to stand up, I kicked him in his head. Oh yeah! Since he was so weak, he didn't even try to get back up. I started to dance when I ran into the wall. Wow, that ruined my moment! I look over and Jerry is laughing at me.

"Oh, shut it!" I yelled. As if on cue, the cops come in and take the guys away.

LINEBREAK

JACK'S POV

"Come on Kim, you have to try to get through the rest of the day." I said while I tried to encourage her. The guys had already gone to class and we decided to skip school until the guys came back and stay in this abandoned bathroom.

"Ok fine, I'll go when 2nd period is done."

"That's my girl." She was currently sitting in my lap with her head down so, I take two fingers and put her head were she looking straight into my eyes. I lent down and kissed her passionately. We had about five minutes left of 2nd period so, why waist the time right. She put one hand on my torso and the other entangled with my hair and I had both of my hands on her hips

"WHAT THE HECK!" yelled someone from the door. We pull away and look to see it was Jerry and Milton. (Eddie's out of town)

"Oh, hey guys." I said trying to play down what they just saw.

"Oh hey….. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Jerry.

"I know we should of told you sooner but, we know you guys like to tease so we decided against telling you." Kim said.

"I am offended!" yelled jerry.

"You can't blame 'em; we do tease a lot!" said Milton.

"Yeah, I guess, we do." agreed jerry.

"We're sorry guys." I said.

"It's ok, we understand." Milton said.

KIMS POV (later that day)

Jack and I were walking home when it became extremely windy. Then a small little figure comes up to us and looks us both into the eye.

"Um…can we help you?" I ask cautiously.

"I am the mind fairy." She says.

"OK…."

"I am here to tell you that your love for each other is so strong you can read each other's minds when close enough to each other. That means there should be NO secrets." She said the last part looking directly at Jack. Weird, right?

"Um, I don't know what you're worried about; before we started dating we were best friends. No secrets, right Jack?" I say. He hesitates before he answers, "Yeah."

"Good." She says looking weirdly at Jack. I wonder what that's all about. In a blink of an eye, she was gone and so was the wind.

"Ok, that was weird!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I know."

"I wasn't completely honest when I said there were no secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Can tell you a secret?"

"Sure!"

"This is a secret you can't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK."

"I-I- I'm-"

"Come on Jack, just spit it out!"

"utdhfmbfh,jd" he mumbles.

"What?"

"Hsldghsfhgsdkl;vf"

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin!"

I gasped.

**I know I know, I'm sorry I left it at that. Just to let you know, I don't approve sex before marriage! You will understand what I'm saying in the next chapter. Review?**


	9. He is sooo getting it!

**Hey, I'm back! Obviously! I'm trying to get better at uploading my stories, so here you go. Like I said in the last chapter I don't approve sex before marriage so I added some explanatory!**

KIMS POV

"You're not a what?!" I yelled.

"I'm not a v-"Jack said but, I cut him off by slapping him. "Owww!"

"How dare you!"

"Will, please, just let me explain! PLEASE!" Jack said.  
"Fine!"

"Ok, when I was six I was walking in the park at like nine at night. I know stupid, right? Well, there was these two ladies standing in the park asking me to come over, when I didn't, they came over and grabbed me. I woke up later that night naked and in an alley. I always assumed I wasn't a virgin. Being beat up by girls made me insecure so I took karate to defend myself."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Now I feel bad for slapping you."

"It's ok, what's done is done." _I wonder what that lady meant by our love is so strong that we can hear each others thoughts._

"I know weird, right?"

"What's weird?"

"What you just said." he said. _Ok now I'm confused!_

"What are you talking about?"

"You said -Ok now I'm confused!"

"No, I thought that."

"WOAH! Ok this is awesome! Ok let me try." _I really like you!_

"Awww! Me too!"

"This is soooo awesome! I guess that lady really wasn't crazy!" Jack said.

"Yeah."

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL) KIMS POV

"Hey, Jack!" I said enthusiastically.

"Heyyyy."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." and with that he left.

(AFTER LUNCH)

"Hey Kim!" jack said happily.

"Hey Jack!" I replied. Guess he's back to normal! I saw Jack look over at Donna and become very quiet.

"Sorry, I got to Kim!" he said as he ran away. Ok, maybe I was wrong. I am starting to get fed up with his mood changes! His mood has changed at least 6 times today.

"Hey Kim." A female voice said which belongs to Grace, my best girlfriend (friend that's a girl).

"Hi, have you noticed anything weird with Jack recently?"

"No why?"

"I guess he's only doing it to me." I muttered.

"Doing what to you?"

"Well, his mood has changed 6 times today."

"I say it is time put him in his place." She said evilly.

"What do you mean by 'put him in his place'?"

She then went on to tell me a very evil plan; it is soooo going to work. It turns out she wants me to sing Jack a song in the talent show this Friday. She picked the perfect song!

(FRIDAY NIGHT)

Ok, I'm officially fed up with Jack. I've lost count on how many times is mood has changed. I will sure put him in his place. "Hey, I heard the winner gets to sing for Katy Perry!" I overheard Donna say. Ok, that is so exciting.

"Oh look, little crawfish is going to try out. It's not worth your time, hon. Oh well, good luck." She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice as she told me good luck. I just stayed silent. I certainly wouldn't want to get into a fight, and be disqualified.

"Ok, next up Kim Crawford!" the announcer said.

"OK, is the back round dancers ready?" I asked Grace.

"Yep, it's time to show them what you got." she replied. I step out on the stage as the back round dancers follow me and get into position. I put on my microphone (one of those things that attach to your ears) and get into position.

"Ok, this song is for someone in the audience, if you don't it's you then you are a complete idiot." I said to the audience while specifically looking at Jack.

_You change your mind_

_ Like a girl changes clothes_

_ Yeah you PMS Like a jerk _**(sorry, I don't cuss),**_ I would know  
and you over think _

_Always speak cryptically _

_I should know_

_that you're no good for me  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_you're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up  
you! You don't really want to stay, no _

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o  
you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_ You're up then you're down  
We used to be Just like twins, so in sync _

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_ I should know that you're not gonna change  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_you're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_you! You don't really want to stay, no you! _

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_ You're up then you're down  
someone call the doctor_

_ Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_you change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_you're wrong when it's right_

_ It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_ You're up then you're down  
you're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_you! You don't really want to stay, no you!_

_ But you don't really want to go-o  
you're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down_

When I was done everyone burst into applaud but, I only noticed one face. Jack. Jack's face was filled with guilt. I got off the stage and thanked to back round dancers for the help. I saw Jack coming towards me but, unfortunately so was Donna.

"Kim, I-"

"Oh hey Jack." Donna said and the kissed him. FREAKED kissed him and he wasn't pulling away. I ran to go find Grace. After I told her, she looked like she was ready to pounce but, she decided to stay and confront me.

"And the winner is Kim Crawford!" I quickly washed off my tears and went up on stage. Good thing I wore water proof mascara and eyeliner. "Congratulations, Kim! You will be performing for Katy Perry!" After the applaud, I went to go find Grace.

"I know exactly the song you will be doing for Katy Perry." she said evilly.

**I know I made Jack mean but, it'll all play out in the soon to be chapters.**


	10. Revenge is sweet!

**Hey, I'm back…obviously!**

KIMS POV

It's been a week since the talent show, so that means tomorrow is the day I sing for Katy Perry! The song I'm going to sing is gonna leave Jack speechless. _Jack. _He keeps trying to talk to me but, I shun him. Oh yeah, girl power! He is now currently dating Donna Tobin. Come on, it's only been a week! I guess I really wasn't that important…

(THE NEXT DAY KIMS POV)

I'm so NERVOUS! I mean, Katy Perry, for crying aloud!

(applauding)

She must be here! Oh my carrots! I'm soooo excited!

"Hi, you must be Kim Crawford!" Katy said.

"Oh my! Do you know who you are? You're you!" Smooth!

"Ummmmm…"

"I mean… nice to meet you!"

"What song are you singing for me tonight?"

"Actually, I want it to be a surprise! I'm actually singing it about a cheater." I said.

"Oh well, see you there!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" she replied while she was walking away.

"Come on, Kimberly, its show time. The auditorium is already full!" said the announcer.

"Ok, I can do this!" I mumbled to myself.

"Ok, here is awesome, Kim Crawford!" the announcer said.

(Applauding)

"Ok, I'm gonna sing a song I wrote for a certain someone." I said to the crowd.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

(Applauding)

"Thank you!" I said while walking off the stage.

"Kim, please listen to me!" yelled Jack.

"Fine you have 5 minutes, 4:59, 4:58, 4:57…"

"Ok, my mom thinks me and Donna love each other so she forced us into dating or she wouldn't send me to camp this summer!"

"Wow, I'm not more important than a stupid camp!"

"No, I-"

"Save it!" I said while running back up on stage.

"Hey everybody! I'm not done; I have one more song to do! Can I have all the people from the dance club up here?" I said into the crowd. The dance club came up on stage and I told them my idea. This is gonna be good.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_  
_this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just Wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep and you let me drown_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_ _a firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_ _I'm glowing, oh whoa oh_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_ _I never liked them anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah _

_Except for me_

We are all dancing when all the dancers come in front of me and one of the hands me clothes. I quickly change and jump in the front.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no, (away from me) _

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

"Thank you and good night!" I yell to the crowd. I look over at Jack and he sends me a look that says _we need to talk! _

I smirk, ah yes, revenge is sweet!

**I hope this satisfied your wants.**


End file.
